Pinkie Pie/russgamemaster
Bio Pinkie Pie is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Pinkie's mother and father call her by her full name, Pinkamena Diane Pie respectively in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. When recruited "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!" Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarters Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow-up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Passives Pinkie Sense - chance to dodge attacks. Flower pots occasionally fall on enemies' heads when they attack, causing Staggered. Immune to Cornered, Off-Balance, Targeting, and Pinpoint effects. Giggle At The Ghosties - makes team immune to Fear effects Malleable - chance to take reduced damage from non-energy attacks Attacks Level 1 - Foam Finger *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *5 hits *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. *(enemy) Distracted - next single-target attack has a 50% chance to miss *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage Level 2 - Be right back! *2 round cooldown *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *(special) Be right back! - Cannot be targeted at all for one round, then hits enemy on Pinkie's next turn. *(special) Full Round Action - requires a full turn *(special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack *(35% enemy) Stun - loses next turn. Reduced chance to dodge. Level 6 - Party Cannon *Ranged *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Random Objects - causes random debuffs. Level 9 - Cupcakes *Slashing Melee *All Enemies *2 round cooldown *(special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities *(special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun *(enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from bleeding *(enemy) 2x bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. *(enemy) Wide-Open - takes increased damage from melee attacks *(all allies) Energize - restores stamina *(all allies) Recuperate - restores health *(all allies) Well fed - that hit the spot. (slightly increases all stats) Fili-second Alt Scrapper / Infiltrator Supersonic speed - high chance to take the first turn. Takes two actions per round, but damage is decreased. Consumes one stack of Quickness to counter attacks with Party Cannon. Foam Finger gives you Quickness. Tag, you're it! - Be Right Back triggers a follow-up Foam Finger against each enemy with Combo Setup without giving you Quickness. Pinkamena Alt Scrapper / Bruiser Out For Blood - all attacks gain 3x Bleeding. Scent for Blood - chance to perform a follow-up attack when an ally attacks a bleeding target. Chance to counter when a bleeding enemy attacks an ally. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big Guns Big Mouths Bloodlust Bodies in Motion Crowded Friendship is Magic Fully Armed Furry Haste (her alt takes two actions per round) Hoofing It Mane 6 Needs Food Badly Pie (Maud Pie) Redheads Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Female Category:49 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers Category:Metal Characters